Mental Funeral
Mental Funeral is the second studio album by the Concord, California death metal band Autopsy, released in April 1991 via Peaceville Records. While not quite getting the notoriety of their peers at the time it is now regarded as a seminal old-school death metal album and also of note a key influence on death/doom. This album is a continuation on the death/doom sound that was implied on their 1991 EP Retribution For The Dead. Mental Funeral was initially released in 1991 on CD, LP (Black, Picture Disc and Green Marbled limited to 1000) and cassette. In 1996 the album would be released with Retribution For The Dead as bonus tracks and in 2003 a remastered reissue on CD would feature three bonus tracks: The title track from Retribution For The Dead, a song from the "Critical Madness" demo and a song recorded live in Bamberg, Germany on 6 March 1990. On 6 October 2011 a 20th Anniversary edition of Mental Funeral would be announced and ultimately seeing release on 17 October that year.Blabbermouth This reissue would be a CD/DVD package with a bonus DVD containing two previously unseen shows filmed in Rotterdam, Holland in 1990 and in San Pedro, California in 1991 as well as new extensive liner notes written by the band and a track-by-track breakdown. Tracklist All music by Autopsy. All lyrics by Chris Reifert except track 5, Eric Cutler Mental Funeral *1. Twisted Mass of Burnt Decay (2:15) *2. In The Grip of Winter (4:08) *3. Fleshcrawl (0:36) *4. Torn From The Womb (3:19) *5. Slaughterday (4:04) *6. Dead (3:18) *7. Robbing The Grave (4:20) *8. Hole In The Head (6:03) *9. Destined To Fester (4:34) *10. Bonesaw (0:45) *11. Dark Crusade (3:55) *12. Mental Funeral (0:37) 2003 Reissue Bonus Tracks *13. Retribution For The Dead (3:53) *14. Ridden With Disease (4:41) *15. Service For A Vacant Coffin (Live) (3:29) 20th Anniversary Bonus DVD 1-8: Rotterdam, Holland 1990. 9 - 21: San Pedro, California 1991 *1. Disembowel (4:20) *2. Retribution For The Dead (3:54) *3. Embalmed (2:50) *4. Destined To Fester (4:30) *5. Gasping For Air (3:18) *6. In The Grip of Winter (4:07) *7. Charred Remains (3:34) *8. Ridden With Disease (4:28) *9. Twisted Mass of Burnt Decay (2:11) *10. In The Grip of Winter (4:07) *11. Gasping For Air (3:18) *12. Severed Survival (3:28) *13. Hole in The Head (5:22) *14. Fleshcrawl (0:42) *15. Torn From The Womb (6:06) *16. Fiend For Blood (0:38) *17. Service For A Vacant Coffin (2:51) *18. Embalmed (2:50) *19. Destined To Fester (4:30) *20. Robbing The Grave (3:54) *21. Charred Remains (3:34) Personnel *'Chris Reifert' - Drums, Vocals (1 -4, 6 - 12) *'Danny Coralles' - Guitar, Additional Vomits (2, 6) *'Eric Cutler', Guitar, Vocals (5), Additional Vomits (2, 6) *'Steve Cutler' - Bass, Additional Vomits (2, 6) *'The Bogieman, Mike, Bob, Derrick, Scott, Jordan' - Additional Vomits (2, 6) *'Paul "Hammy" Halmshaw' - Producer, Additional Vomits (2, 6) *'Ron Rigler' - Engineering, Additional Vomits (2, 6) *'Kev Walker' - Artwork *'Matt Vickerstaff' - Layout External Links *Mental Funeral on Discogs *Review via Sputnikmusic References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Concord Category:California Category:One-Offs Category:Autopsy Category:Death Metal Category:Death/Doom Category:Peaceville Records